Febre da Primavera
by Kitsune No Yuki
Summary: É primavera... O amor está no ar... Até na Fortaleza Ilimitada!


**Kitsune: **Minha primeira fic de Get Backers! LoL

**Ginji: **E nós vamos visitar o MakubeX! :3 - Chibi -

**MakubeX: **Sério? n.n

**Kitsune: **MakubeX! \o/ - Se agarra no pescoço dele -

**MakubeX: **Ahn... Oi autora... - Meio sufocado - Pode... Me soltar?

**Kitsune: **Ah! Tá... n.n - Solta - Agora a fic! n.n/

_Nota; Tá meio NonSence... e.é_

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Era um dia comum, Ban estava no Honk Tonk esperando por Heven para saber se tinham um cliente, e também esperava um _certo_ loiro atrasado... Que logo em seguida abriu a porta do café num empurrão.

**Ban: **Ginji, onde você estava? ò.ó

**Ginji: **A Srta. Heven disse que não temos nenhum cliente hoje... Mas ela falou com o MakubeX, e nós vamos visita-lo lá na Fortaleza Ilimitada! Não é legal?! :3 - Ginji parou para recuperar o folego. - E o Kazuki, Shido e o Juubei vão estar lá!

Ban não teve tempo de falar mais nada, Ginji já havia arrastado-o para o carro.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Ban ficou ouvindo Ginji falar o caminho inteiro, parecia até uma criança. Mas Ban gostava de vê-lo feliz assim.

**Ginji: **E também vou por os assuntos em dia com o MakubeX, e... - Ginji foi cortado por Ban.

**Ban: **Chagamos.

**Ginji:** Legal! \o/ - Ginji sai correndo do carro.

**Ban: **Se idiota, me espera! - Ban sente uma pontada de cíumes por Ginji estar tão animado pra ver MakubeX.

**Ginji: **Fortaleza Ilimitada, aí vou eu! :3 - Ginji entra (na forma chibi) á todo vapor.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Ginji estava tão animado, que acabou esquecendo o caminho para a sala MakubeX fica.

**Ginji: **Anh... E agora? O Ban vai querer me matar... ;o;

Ginji começa a gritar desesperadamente pelo nome do amigo, e nem percebeu que alguem se aprocimava.

**Ginji: **Ban! Ban! Ba... - Ginji para de gritar na hora assim que ouve uma sinistra a conhecida voz.

**Akabane: **Olá, Impedor dos Raios... n.n - Akabane meio que susurra bem perto da orelha de Ginji, causando arrepios por todo o corpo do loirinho.

**Ginji: **Ahhhh! /O.O/ - Ginji corre e encosta suas costas na parede mais próxima como se podesse atravessá-la.

**Akabane: **... n.n - Akabane chega perto de Ginji numa velocidade incrivél, cola seu corpo junto ao de Ginji e deixando sua perna entre as pernas do loiro. (N/A: Até o Akabane tá com a dita "Febre da Primavera"... xD)

**Ginji: **Hnn... ú/ù - Ginji geme imvoluntariamente com o ato de Akabane e fica levemente corado.

**Akabane: **O que faz aqui?

**Ginji: **E-eu vim aqui com o Ban para visitarmaos MakubeX... n.n''''''''' - Ginji reponde meio inseguro.

**Akabane: **E também vim visitar alguém... - Akabane fala fazendo um certo mistério.

**Ginji: **A é?

**Akabane: **É. Vim deixar uma surpresa... - Akabane aproxima seu rosto e sela seu lábios com os de Ginji. E o que Ginji repara antes do beijo é que Akabane tinha um olhar um tanto... Doce?

**Ginji: **...! - Ginji fica sem reação. Não corresponde o beijo, mas também não reage contra.

Pra sorte, ou pro azar de Ginji, MakubeX pode ver todos os cantos da Fortaleza Ilimitada.(N/A: "Sorte" seria se MakubeX poeria ajudá-lo.)

MakubeX em sua sala, estava estático.

**MakubeX: **O.O - Depois de sair de seu transe - Talvez - Ele possa ajudar Ginji...

Mas... Já que Ginji não pode contar com ninguém... Ele reage e... Sai correndo como um covarde.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Ginji já estava á léguas de Akabane, e ainda estava perdido...

**Ginji: **Ah... Consegui... - Falou afrando. - Mas... Ainda to perdido! ;o;

**??: **Quer ajuda Sr. Ginji?

**Ginji: **Sim! - Cai a ficha e Ginji se lembre que não sabe com que tá falando. - Ahhh! \O.O/

**Kazuki: **Não! Sou eu!

**Ginji: **Ah! Oi Kazu! n.n/

**Kazuki: **Quer que eu te ajude?

**Ginji: **Ah, sim... n.n'''

**Kazuki: **Ginji, cadê o Ban? - Kazuki repara que Ginji não estava com o Ban.

**Ginji: **Anh... TT.TT - Ginji cai no chão de propósito e começa a espernear na forma chibi. - Eu entrei correndo na Fortaleza e me perdi dele! i.i

**Kazuki: **Então eu te ajudo á procurá-lo. n.n - Kazuki levanta o Ginji-Chibi do chão.

**Ginji: **Sério? :3

**Kazuki: **É. n.n

**Ginji: **Então vamos! o7 - Ginji sai correndo na frento assim come fez com Ban, mas é segurado pelos fios de Kazuki.

**Kazuki: **Mas fique perto... ¬¬'''

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Kitsune: **Fim do primeiro cap.!

**Ginji: **Deixem reviews pra ela! :3

**Kitsune: **Ginji, como foi o beijo? - Modo pervo on -

**Ginji: **Bem... n/n

**Kitsune: **Tá, já deu pra entender... n.n Até o próximo cap.! n.n/

**_Ja ne! o/_**


End file.
